What is Dead may never Die
by Zoranthi
Summary: Everyone has to chose a side, it may not be the right one but a choice is always made. Namie Hisari died and is now looking to become a shinigami, what choices will she make and what paths will she change. {Possible Gin Ichimaru/OC}
1. May 30th

**May 30** **th**

* * *

A numbing screech filled the night air. A shiver coursed through Namie Hirasi as she got in her car. She'd been hearing a lot of screams lately but no one else ever seemed to notice. She often wondered if she was crazy for hearing strange sounds in the night. She thought she was even crazier when she saw transparent people walking around with chains coming out of them. Namie had moved to Karakura town when she was nine years old. That was ten years ago. She still remembered crying the whole way from Shibuya to Karakura town. She also remembers the days in Shibuya where she didn't see dead people and hear monsters. All that started when she came to Karakura.

Looking up into her icy eyes, Namie frowned. She couldn't wait to leave this town, just as soon as all her working paid off she was going to take a one way flight back to Shibuya. Namie had been waitressing at the Sukoshi Café, she made good money but she would still need to save for about another year. She couldn't wait to be rid of the eerie sounds and the constant pressure on her heart, like her life was always in danger.

Namie took her long wavy burgundy hair and put it up in a high pony tail. She'd just finished a twelve hour shift and was ready to slip into the bath. Namie had no siblings and being nineteen years old she'd already moved into a small one bedroom apartment.

* * *

She reversed her car and began the ten minute drive back to her apartment. It was darkening outside and looked like it was going to be another rainy night. Namie was just crossing a bridge when another screech sounded, this time it was close, a lot closer than she'd ever heard it before. Namie instinctively hit the break and she was lucky she did, some brat ran out in front of her. She almost didn't see him except for his orange hair.

Namie hit her wheel angrily and cursed, "god dammit." The boy only stopped for a second just long enough for their eyes to meet and then he turned with tear filled eyes and ran away. She wondered if she should help the crying boy, it was late, and that monster was still out. Namie stayed in the middle of the road for a few minutes and then sighed.

'No point in trying to find him now he's probably long gone.'

Namie let up on the break and began to head home again, until she heard another scream. This time it was close, this time she didn't have to wonder what was making the horrible sound. Namie whipped her head to the left, and her light blue eyes widened.

A huge monster was crawling up the bank of the river; it was at least fifteen feet tall. It had dark fur or skin, she couldn't tell and a huge hole right through its body with only darkness showing. A white skull was right where its face should have been, it had black and yellow eyes. A scream escaped Namie's lips, a monster stood before her. Bile began to rise in her throat, she saw it, even in the night, she could still see dark red dripping from the skull. Blood.

It was blood that Namie saw when she watched the monster come crashing into the side of her car.

* * *

A/N

Well, some sudden inspiration hit. I'm not sure if I'm planing any romance or not yet.

I already have chapter 2 written I'll more than likely update it tommorow.

R&R :)


	2. June 13th

**June 13th**

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Namie had died. It was quick; she didn't even feel a thing. The monster, which she now knew was called a hollow ended up crushing her car, killing her instantly. It was only luck that her soul passed on instead of lingering or she'd be hollow food. It'd been two weeks since Namie woke up in the 63rd West Rukongai district, Akaishi.

* * *

She woke up to a gray dog sniffing her leg, immediately she screamed. Namie remembered only the day of her death, her name and her birthday. She looked around there were lots of trees and dirt, more dirt than anything else. A few shacks were placed here and there, and there were many people roaming the streets. Everyone seemed to mind their business and not even one person flinched at her scream. Almost as if they were used to the sound.

Namie stumbled to her feet; she had no idea where she was or anything really. She walked into the town, everyone carried on with their business not minding the frazzled purple haired girl. Namie glanced down and saw her dirty bare feet and her body wrapped in a dark gray kimono that ended at her mid-thigh. She shrugged, preferring it to be shorter.

* * *

For a week Namie was alone, she slept under a large tree near the furthest shack in the village. Slowly hunger was getting to her. She was so hungry after a week that she just sat under the tree with her legs up against her chest and her head buried in her arms. Unfortunately, she'd come to realize that food was scare in Akashi. She didn't know where everyone got their food from because there was only one place to get food and they only took weird money, called Kan.

It was a week until the first person talked to her.

* * *

Namie was still scrunched up into a ball, feeling like she was about to pass out when something hit her head and then fell to the ground in front of her. Namie weakly glanced down at the ground. A piece of bread lay at her feet, she glanced up to see a man with black hair and brown eyes looking down at her.

Namie didn't say anything she grabbed the bread like she was scared the man would take it back and began shoving pieces in her mouth. Her whole body felt instantly better the moment she took a bite.

"So I was right. You were hungry."

Namie ignored his mumbles and continued to eat as fast as possible; she wasn't even swallowing before she took the next bite. The man's eyebrow twitched as she continued to eat and ignore him.

"Hey you! Are you even listening to me!?" He growled, Namie looked back up at him with blue eyes that had small tears in them.

"mmmsorreh—mmm- I'm sorry, I was just so hungry." Namie struggled to get the words out during mid-bite. The man smirked and that was when Namie noticed a sword was swung over his shoulder. It was long and the hilt was a light blue with a circular guard.

"Well that's obvious I could feel your reiatsu from four districts away. The name's Takuro Tamazaki." He smirked again and puffed his chest with slight pride. Namie looked confused, she had no idea what he meant by reiatsu and why he knew she was hungry before he even saw her.

"I'm Namie Hirasi, and I don't understand…what is reiatsu?"

Takuro gaped at Namie; he didn't understand how she had no idea about anything. He reached out his hand to her and helped her up. He told her all about reiatsu and the Soul Society, he told her everything she'd need to know. He led her to his old 'house' or shack as Namie would call it. He told her about his life and how he lived there for twenty years before he decided to go to Shino Academy. Apparently when he graduated he was initiated into the sixth division, where he now holds the seventh seated position.

"So…you think I should go to this Shino academy then?" Namie was wary; she didn't know if he was telling the truth, everything about this seemed so crazy. He told her that if she didn't at least learn to control her reiatsu that eventually she'd begin to hurt the people around her. And although Namie really didn't care about the others in Akaishi she didn't want other to be hurting because of her.

"I think you should consider it. But, if you choose not to you can stay here, but you will need to figure out how to survive out her. Akaishi can be…unforgiving on souls like us." Like us…She knew he meant souls with reiatsu. He wasn't surprised that she was killed by a hollow, he seemed certain that Namie had reiatsu as a human.

"I don't know, I don't know if fighting is for me…."

"Hah. Then don't fight. Become a healer or a researcher, you don't have to be a warrior to be a shinigami."

Takuro wasn't trying to convince her, which she appreciated. He simply suggested the best course of action for her. He was the kind of friend Namie needed, she smiled and knew he was right and that she should go to this academy, or at least try it out. And maybe if she gets good she can find the hollow that killed her and return the favor.

Grinning, Namie found her resolve, "Alright, I'll go to this academy, when do we leave?"

Takuro smiled and sat back against a wall his sword resting beside him.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

AAAAAND THERE IT IS


	3. January 7th

Three Years Later

 **January 7th**

* * *

It's been three years since Namie met Takuro and she went to Shuno Academy. Namie excelled in most of her classes, scoring within the top twenty in the whole school. She was half way done with the academy and couldn't wait to graduate. She didn't know which division she wanted to join but she knew she had time to think about it.

She'd changed so much in three years that she couldn't believe she didn't want to go to the academy. She actually preferred fighting and training now.

'Way better than starving in Akaishi.'

Despite her good scores and hard work Namie still hadn't found her zanpakuto's name. She could talk to the zanpakuto but it was stubborn and refused to give her its name. Namie talked to the spirit every day with no luck. Sitting in the gardens of Shuno Academy, Namie once again fell into her spirit world.

* * *

 _Suddenly Namie was surrounded by darkness. She looked behind her and in front of her but she was shrouded in a world of darkness. She could not see anything; she could only hear the gentle movement of water, beneath her lay a large sea. She didn't know how far the black ocean reached because she could not see anything. She often spent hours in the darkness wondering what was out there, and wishing there would be a light to show her._

" _Maybe if you opened your eyes you would see." A soft voice spoke within the darkness, Namie couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, young or old. She'd never seen the voice either. She knew that soft spoken voice was her zanpakuto; she felt drawn to it and wanted nothing more but to see it._

" _My eyes are open." Namie grumbled, for a year she visited her inner world every day, each day was the same, her zanpakuto would tell her that her eyes weren't open even though Namie knew without a doubt that they were. She was growing tired of the riddles and games. All she wanted was to meet her spirit._

" _You're eyes are open and yet you do not see." Namie's eye twitched, she was so_ _ **bored**_ _of this, so tired._

" _Maybe if there was some light, I'd be able to see." A laugh echoed in the darkness._

" _Maybe, you just aren't ready to see." The voice sang, almost mockingly but almost sad too. Namie could tell her zanpakuto wanted to meet her just as bad. 'What am I doing wrong?"_

" _I don't understand, I visit every day, I train every day. I'm a whole year ahead of everyone else, so how am I not ready!" It was true. Namie trained every day. She memorized kido, she practiced shunpo, and she trained in hand to hand combat as well as swordplay. She spent more of her days training to become stronger. Takuro visited her once a week even, to help her train. Namie just could not understand why she couldn't meet her zanpakuto or learn its name. It shouldn't be that hard to learn a name. Instead she just stands in the darkness with a voice that mocks her._

" _It you don't want to be in the darkness anymore. Then simply turn on the light." It was Namie's turn to laugh. Turn on the light? What a joke._

" _We're in the middle of an ocean, how am I just supposed to just "turn on a light"." She argued back._

" _How indeed." The voice mocked her again. Namie grew too frustrated to continue so she drew herself out of the spirit world._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Namie sighed; her zanpakuto was never helpful in giving her tips on how to awaken her shikai. She glanced down into her lap at her sword. It was a plain katana with nothing special about it, Namie wondered just what her zanpakuto would look like, she hoped it was beautiful yet powerful. She got up and placed her sword beside her bed, Namie did most of her meditation in her room. Her room was small, practically closet space with one window and a bed. Namie changed into a dark blue kimono and left her room. She decided that she was going to Tora-Tora, a bar just outside the academy. She briefly wondered if it was put there to help students unwind, which was exactly what she was about to do.

When she arrived, she instantly saw her friends Mika and Sora; they were also in the academy only they were two years behind her. Mika was a pretty girl with short brown hair and green eyes and Sora was tall man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys, how long have ya'll been here?" She said while sliding into a chair beside them. Mika grinned with a red face, obviously intoxicated and Sora just laughed sheepishly while scratching his neck.

"Hahahahaah only since about….all day! Nami I'm sooooooo drunk!" Mika laughed as she leaned on Namie's shoulder and got close to her ear as if she was going to tell her a secret but just ended up laughing. Sora looked over at the waitress and held up his two fingers. About a minute later that same waitress was back with two sake bombs.

"H-hey Sora! Where's mine?!" She pouted and her already red face seemed to get even redder.

"I don't want you throwing up again." He said while rolling his eyes, Mika slammed both hands on the table and looked ready to explode she glared into Sora's eyes, Sora looked at her with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow. Mika glared for another thirty seconds before her face split into a huge grin and she sat back into her chair.

"Stupid Sora…trying to ruin all the fun, throw up one time and no one ever lets it go…" She mumbled to herself, Namie and Sora both looked at each other. Luckily Mika didn't ruin the fun for them.

"One…Two…THREE!" Sora and Namie yelled at the same time slamming their fists on the table. The sake fell into the drink and they both grabbed the glass and started chugging. After about four more sake bombs, it was safe to say Namie was drunk. She laughed loudly with Mika and Sora and told them about her confusing zanpakuto.

"At least you can hear yours. I can't even hear mine speak." Sora complained. Mika was about to say something when her eyes got wide and she just had her mouth hanging open like a fish. Both Namie and Sora followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. In the door way stood a tall man with a black shihakusho and a white haori. He had sliver hair and a grin so wide it looked like it hurt. The three of them instantly recognized him.

"Isn't that Ichimaru-Taicho?" Sora asked even though he already knew the answer. Mika nodded her head once. The man walked into the bar and over to a table with a black haired man and a blonde woman who had basketballs on her chest. Namie instantly recognized them both, Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuuhei Hisagi both were fukutaicho's. Ichimaru picked up Matsumoto and slung her over his shoulder, she looked even more drunk than Mika. She started protesting his help and began trying to argue with him. The man kept his foxy smirk and turned around to leave the bar. On his way out he passed our table and a still protesting Matsumoto looked up at us, she reached out and grabbed Namie's hair. Pulling on the long burgundy strands, Namie's head jerked forward.

"O-ow, let go!" Namie yelled as she was dragged out of her seat and a few steps forward by the fukutaicho.

"No! Help! Make him put me down." She yelped at Namie, the man stopped moving and looked back through slit eyes. 'How could he even see?' Namie wondered but her thoughts were cut short by his voice.

"Ran-chan, let her go." His voice was smooth and slightly higher pitched than one would expect from a grown man. His voice dragged similarly to Namie's own voice. Since he'd stopped moving Matsumoto wasn't pulling her hair though she still had it in a tight grip.

"No! You let me go Gin!" She slurred at him, Namie looked up at them through purple strands. This was so embarrassing, of all the things that could have happened to her.

"Why am I being dragged into this. If ya want him to put you down take it up with him. Stop pulling my hair!" Namie seethed at her, she was annoyed that this was even happening to her. Ichimaru-taicho laughed at her words and slowly put Matsumoto on her feet.

"There are ya happy Ran-chan."

Matsumoto let go of Namie's hair and did a small victory dance. Namie gently nursed her scalp which was aching from being pulled on.

"I'm sorry for Ran-chan's actions, little laaady." Namie froze her blue eyes slightly widening, her head was spinning, Ichimaru-taicho was speaking to her. She'd never spoken to a taicho before. She pulled herself back together and stood up straighter, while pushing her hair back into place.

"O-oh no, it's fine, don't worry 'bout it." Namie laughed while still adjusting her hair, and straightening out her kimono. She could feel him sizing her up.

"Yer not a shinigami yet, so ya must be a student, am I right?" He asked her, and suddenly Namie felt very self-conscious. She nodded quickly adding, " Yeah! I've got two years left." He nodded and hummed.

"Well then…uh what's yer name again?"

"Namie Hisari."

"Well Nami-chan, hope to see ya in the Seireitei, bye bye." He cheerfully said as he turned and left Matsumoto leaning on him for support. Namie just stood there and stared at the door.

"That was strange." Sora said from the behind her.

'Yeah, that was weird…..' Namie thought to herself, her intoxication completely gone.

* * *

Taicho-captain

Fukutaicho- lieutenant

 **This chapter is longer than the other two, some chapters will be longer and others shorter really depending on what I want to do with them. I hope ya'll enjoy the comedic relief.**


End file.
